


He Makes Me Happy

by eafay70



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Geno is a footballer, M/M, Sid is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid and Geno come out to their respective teams.





	He Makes Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts).



> I hope this cheers you up! <3 Thank you for collaborating on this series with me.
> 
> In this series, Sid is the captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins, while Geno is the captain of the Pittsburgh Riverhounds.   
> In real life, the Pittsburgh Riverhounds are in the USL, which is the second division of soccer in the US. In this series, they're in MLS, which is the first division of soccer in the US.   
> (For those of you who follow football leagues in Europe: no, the US doesn't have promotion/relegation, so there's no way this could happen in real life.)

Sid and Geno had been dating for a while when Geno broached the topic over dinner one night: "Should we come out?"

"Um..." Sid dropped his fork in surprise. "That would be a big deal. Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Geno replied. "I'm want tell world all about best boyfriend. I'm want join in conversation with teammates about romantic dates. I'm want it all."

Sid nodded in understanding. "You want to be like any other couple." He smiled softly. "That does sound nice."

"And I'm want show kids watching us that they can be themselves," Geno added. "Make it easier for them than it is for us."

"Yeah." Sid took a deep breath and rested his hand on Geno's. "Let's do it."

_X_

The following morning, Sid tried not to think too much about what he was going to do at the end of practice. Apparently he didn't do a very good job, because Tanger skated up to him almost as soon as they hit the ice to ask, "Where did your heart eyes go?"

"Huh?" Sid was used to Tanger saying strange things, but that didn't mean he always understood.

"You've been really happy recently, but today you're a nervous wreck," Tanger explained. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Sid replied. "I'll explain after practice, okay?"

"Okay." Tanger skated off, and practice proceeded normally.

After practice, Sid double-checked that everyone was in the locker room before banging his stick to get their attention. "Guys, I have...something to say." He took a deep breath and tried to remember the wording he and Geno had decided on the night before.

"Is it bad?" Olli prompted after a few moments of silence.

"No, it's-" Sid smiled despite his nerves. "It's good. I'm very happy."

"We noticed," said Horny.

"Tell us, tell us!" Hagelin chanted.

Sid took another deep breath and spoke. "I'm gay. And I'm dating Geno - Evgeni Malkin, the Riverhounds captain - and he's telling them today, too."

He paused and scanned the room. Some of the guys looked surprised, but nobody looked disgusted or angry.

"The Riverhounds are soccer, right?" Jake asked. 

Sid nodded. 

"And Geno is the tall one from Russia?" Olli asked.

Sid nodded.

"Is this public knowledge?" Tanger asked.

"Pretty much," Sid confirmed.

To his surprise, the entire team started applauding - except for Tanger, who gave Sid a big hug.

_X_

Geno also waited until practice was over to talk to his team. "Guys! Big announcement!"

Everyone looked up at their captain and waited silently.

"I'm dating Sidney Crosby."

Nobody spoke. Geno sighed in relief when he saw his teammates looked more confused than anything else.

"Sidney Crosby is Penguins captain."

"Oh, hockey!" Someone realized.

"Yes," Geno confirmed.

"The one with the..." Someone else attempted to bend and snap, but wound up sprawled on the floor instead. "I'm okay!"

"Good. And yes, he the one with the great ass."

Whistles filled the room for a few seconds before the question was posed: "So you're...gay?"

"Yes, gay and out and proud."

The room burst into applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! :D


End file.
